


Little Things

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Harry and Cisco finally manage to get a vacation. Something they've both desperately needed. And as their first few days away from the mayhem of their life pass, Harry reflects on a list he's been keeping. A list that's only getting longer every day, thanks to one Cisco Ramon...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 30)





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Sexual scenario! Cisco convinces Harry to do some Role Playing in the bedroom! *gasp*)

Life was relatively back to normal. Or what normal could be for them.

Maggie returned home, Iris and Barry came back from their honeymoon, and they were all back to hunting metas. Neither he nor Cisco had forgotten the idea of having a vacation. But the logistics of that, like with every other damn thing in their life, seemed to be more complicated than Harry had counted on.

For one thing, it hadn't been Camila who'd broken into their apartment like they'd thought. A thorough examination of every inch of their place didn't offer any clues, either. Nothing was missing, nothing was moved, nothing was new. No new faces were seen on the security footage entering or leaving the building. Maybe whoever had done it was scared off by the alarm and hadn't actually affected anything. But it left an uneasy notion in everyone's minds, that something else was just waiting to happen to them. After all... how did someone get in and out without being seen? And why hadn't they taken anything?

Maggie, who insisted that it had to have been Pete, was too scared to stay at the apartment now. Even with Harry and Cisco there. So once Cisco had managed to convince Harry to go through with the whole vacation idea, Caitlin, despite not really having the room, agreed to let Maggie bunk with her for the week (Eureka in tow.) Joe swore that he was using every resource he had to find the bastard. But Pete was used to staying under the radar. Without any leads to go on, there wasn't anything else that anyone could do. And if it wasn't Pete, then it was just another mystery that they would have to deal with. A mystery, according to Cisco, that would have to be solved another day.

“How long have you been standing there?” Harry heard him say, turning away from the window where he'd been staring at the flame colored leaves of the trees on the street below, arms still crossed over his chest to see Ramon toss his keys down beside the suitcase that was wide open on the bed. “You haven't packed anything.” He griped, placing his hands on his hips and giving Harry a decidedly stern look. “Okay, come on.” He motioned his head toward him. “Spill it. What's wrong?” Sometimes, Harry hated that Cisco could read him like a book. And he also loved it, because it meant that someone really knew him.

“Maybe we shouldn't go.” He replied honestly, dropping his arms. He watched Cisco's face turn dour.

“Maybe we shouldn't go?” He questioned sharply. “Uh uh. No way. I already booked the cabin. Already got our tickets for the conference. We've squared everything away at work. Maggie's all set for the week. There is no way we're backing out of this now.” Cisco crossed his own arms, frowning. “Besides, this was your idea, remember? What gives?”

For a moment, Harry just stood there clenching his jaw absently. Then he slipped his fingers into his pockets and steadied his stance. “We still don't know who broke in.” Simply put, really. But they'd discussed this en-length since it happened. Harry didn't like leaving loose ends. Dealing with Camila Riley and her nanobots had taken a lot of the focus off Pete as it was. As much as he wanted to just get up and go like he'd originally thought, after the apartment was broken into it seemed much less like a good idea. Cisco's face softened at Harry's words and he sighed deeply, dropping his arms and moving to sit on the end of the bed, looking up at him with a mild expression. 

“I get it. I know you're worried, man. We all are. But we can't stop living our lives, either.” He reached forward and grabbed one of Harry's hands, tugging his fingers out of his pocket. “We have all been through so much crap in the last year. You especially. We need this, Harry. Both of us.” Cisco shrugged. “And we're only going to be an hour and a half away if anything happens. Also Maggie is going to be with someone twenty four seven. The world isn't going to blow up just because we're on vacation.” He offered Harry a smile, one of his bright, mischievous ones that Harry couldn't help but smile a little back at. “Think about it,” Cisco stood up, then, leaving very little space between them. “Just you, me, a physics convention, a cabin in the woods, a stack of terrible science fiction movies, a giant fireplace, and nothing and no one to bother us. For. One. Whole. Week.” He enunciated the last four words perfectly for emphasis. And though Harry could have done without the stack of dvds he knew Cisco had already packed, the whole thing sounded perfect. Really. “How can you say no to that?” He grinned, then stepped aside, letting go of Harry's hand and motioning to himself with a wink and wiggled brows. “How can you say no to a week with just this guy?” Harry rolled his eyes a little at that, but chuckled. 

“Apparently,” He hummed, “I can't.”

That was all the answer Cisco needed, because he slapped his hands together and rushed Harry through the rest of the packing. Thirty minutes later, they were out the door, in Harry's truck, and off on their vacation before Cisco could even give Harry the chance to think about questioning it all again. 

But the further they got from Central City, the more a knot began to form in Harry's stomach. He tried to convince himself there was nothing to worry about. And he knew Cisco was right. They really needed this time away. But nothing ever seemed to be simple anymore. Their life wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination. They weren't nine to five, sitting at desks, picket fence people. Every time they turned around, something big, bad, or big _and_ bad was happening. And, honestly, Harry had so much more to lose now than he ever had before. 

Which was probably why he didn't protest any further, and why he kept the truck steadily moving toward their destination. Because he had Cisco to lose, too. Their relationship was strong, stronger than he could ever have imagined it would be. But that didn't mean they still didn't have to work at it. It didn't mean they didn't disagree or argue or drive each other crazy. And it didn't mean that every now and then they couldn't use a few reassurances. A week away, in the grand scheme of things, might not seem like much. But it really was a great idea. Just time to be together, to reconnect, to enjoy each others' company without the fate of the world breathing down their necks. Harry knew how important this was, for both of them. He might be emotionally stunted at times, but he wasn't stupid. And the further they got from Central City, the more he was sure the decision to leave was a good one.

Cisco seemed... well, he seemed very content. He was singing, loudly, along with the radio, one hand out the window, riding the cool Autumn breeze, his hair flittering about. His other hand was lazily tangled with Harry's free hand, and he was watching the world go by as Harry drove. Though Cisco was naturally just a content and vibrant man, it had been awhile since Harry had seen him so at ease. And it was honestly the best proof he could have been given that a vacation was exactly the medicine they both needed.

And, with any luck, the rest of the multiverse would figure that out, too...

* * *

“I can't find my toothbrush.” Cisco muttered, practically dumping the contents of his backpack into the large, plaid covered chair that sat near the fireplace in the open concept cabin they'd rented for the week. They'd spent the day at the Grant Avery Institute's Annual Physics Conference, and had only just gotten to the cabin to unpack. At nearly one in the morning. They were both tired. But neither one of them were complaining much. The conference had been informative, and amusing. They'd learned a few things, and found they were beyond many of their colleagues with the rest. 

“Maybe you forgot to pack it. You did rush us out the door.” Harry said plainly, his own toothbrush in hand as he leaned lazily against the bathroom doorframe. He'd shed his glasses and contacts, his boots. He liked this cabin, which was a little odd. He wasn't used to such rustic things. But it had a cozy air to it. The wooden architecture. The modest furniture. The oversized brick fireplace. The country style decorations. It was all rather comfortable. 

Cisco looked up at him with a small frown, hands on his hips. “I never forget my toothbrush. That would be like forgetting the existence of chocolate and oversized sweatshirts.” Harry gave a quiet smile, pushing away from the doorframe. 

“You can use mine. We can get a new one in the morning from that country store we passed on the way up.” Harry offered, and Cisco cringed a little. “Don't be a baby. I'm pretty sure you have whatever germs I could possibly offer by now.” Harry shook his head in amusement, turning back into the bathroom to rinse his toothbrush off. He could hear Cisco muttering to himself as he shoveled his things back into his backpack. It made Harry pause, smiling at his reflection in the mirror above the sink as the cold water ran over his fingers. 

Little things.

That was a term Harry was beginning to cement into his daily life. _'It's the little things in life, Dad.'_ Jesse had said to him more than once. She was right, of course. Before it had been little things like how she'd smile knowingly at his over-protectiveness, or how she'd hold her own in a room of people who didn't expect her to be as smart or smarter than them. His world had been full of little things that revolved around Jesse.

Now it was little things that revolved around multiple people. Like when Maggie's sarcasm and wit brought a smile to his face without fail, when Barry's clumsiness managed to be endearing, and Caitlin's kindness sobering. 

And of course there were the myriad little things that revolved around Cisco. His humor dropped into every day moments that somehow always managed to be fitting. His confidence in his abilities. The small touches he offered like it was just second nature. Getting to hold him in the dark, when the rest of the world was asleep beyond their four walls. Playing with Cisco's hair when no one else was around to make a stupid remark. Little things that made up a nearly endless list. It all made up his life now, in a wonderful, beautiful way. 

The best part was when he was reminded of how lucky all that made him. When he was on Earth 714, he'd clung to the memories of those things like they were a tangible lifeline. He'd wrap them around himself and walk that desolate world praying he never lost what it felt like to be that lucky, that loved. But as those days streamed together, one into the next, he felt those little things slip away from him. He felt himself hollowing out. He felt the loss of those things like little deaths, over and over.

Coming back, being with his family, his friends, with Cisco again, it gave him back those pieces of life, filled back up the empty places inside of himself, helped him make a new list to hold on to. And he didn't have any problem showing the world how grateful he was. And apparently, Cisco had no problem showing it, either.

“If it isn't Cisco Ramon.” _The woman with the golden hued hair and the too tight for a science conference red dress said, sidling up to Cisco with a smile that was all too pink and all too happy to see him as both he and Harry turned around at the sound of his name._

“Mirabelle?” _Cisco said with a slightly surprised tone, then he smiled brightly, giving a small laugh._ “No way! What are you doing here?!” _He asked as she moved into him for a hug, one that had her pressing up against him without an ounce of modesty._

“Oh, you know me. Always have to keep up with the latest in quantum mechanics.” _She said as she stepped back, clasping her hands lazily in front of her. She was wearing black high heels, and had a black leather messenger bag over one shoulder, tucked to her side. Harry was a few steps away, where he'd been examining a particle wave accelerator model. He watched quietly, curiously._

 _He knew about Mirabelle Routhe. Cisco had dated her for a short while long before he and Harry had met. Things had ended between them because, as Cisco had explained, Mirabelle had turned out to be the extremely jealous type. And after he'd broken up with her, she'd gone 'nuclear.' Ramon needed to get a restraining order, the woman was so angry. But then shortly after, she had herself admitted to a mental health institution for treatment for more than a few things. And after her release, she'd been doing well, and apologized to Cisco in a lengthy letter. He'd kept tabs on her after that, feeling a sense of misplaced guilt. Something Harry could relate to._ “You look good, Cisco. How've you been?”

 _She smiled even brighter at him, which almost seemed impossible. Ramon shrugged._ “Good, really good.” _He slipped his right hand into his pocket, taking a little step backward to put some space in between them. It almost seemed instinctual._ “Keeping busy with work and whatnot. Taking a vacation for the first time in forever, though.” _He said, motioning absently with his left hand. And the moment he did, she caught sight of his ring. Her brows raised a little._

“You're... you're married?” _She asked, her smile fading to something a little unsure. Cisco raised his brows, glanced at his hand, then grinned._

“Yeah, actually, he's-” _he paused, turning around almost in a complete circle, looking for Harry, then reaching for him, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him forward,_ “Right here.” _He said with a fair amount of humor._ “This is my husband, Harry.” _He grinned, motioning from Harry to Mirabelle._ “Harry, this is Doctor Mirabelle Routhe.” _He said, leaning easily into Harry's frame and curling his hand around Harry's arm. Mirabelle blinked up at him, swallowing softly. Harry could see the unease on her face right away, watching her become unsteady on her feet as someone pushed through the crowded display room and knocked a little into her. Harry put a hand out and steadied her shoulder. She smiled sheepishly up at him._

“It's a pleasure.” _He said simply. She cleared her throat, forcing herself to smile a little brighter. But it didn't meet her eyes._

“Pleasure's mine. You've got yourself a really good man here, in Cisco.” _She said, looking back at Ramon._ “It was... it was really good to see you. But I've got to get going. I've got a reserved seat at the optics seminar.” _She took a step back._ “Take care!” _She gave a small wave. A tiny glance at Harry, then slipped away into the murmur of the crowd as though she couldn't get away fast enough. Harry watched her go, then realized Cisco was watching him._

“What?” _He asked just loud enough for Cisco to hear before even looking at him. Cisco just kept grinning and shrugged._

“I never get tired of that.” _He replied, slipping his hand down Harry's arm and simply entwining their fingers. Harry raised a brow in question and Cisco looked off into the crowd._ “Introducing you as my husband.” _Cisco finished. And there it was. Another little thing to add to the list. Harry squeezed his hand softly._

“Come on. The Nuclear Chemistry Workshop's about to start.” _Harry said before kissing Cisco's temple and leading him through the crowd._

Harry shut off the faucet, tapping his toothbrush and setting it on the white and black marble counter at the same time he felt a pressure on his spine. “I can't believe how tired I am.” Cisco mumble into his back, hands resting on Harry's hips gently as he yawned and lifted his head, the warmth of Cisco's forehead on his spine lifting. Harry turned, stepping aside to let Cisco have access to the sink. Then he stepped behind him, slipping his hands into his dark locks as Cisco examined Harry's toothbrush, shrugged and simply went about brushing his own teeth as Harry rubbed small circles into Ramon's neck.

“It's been a long day.” Harry remarked quietly, “And you still haven't told me what you have planned for tomorrow.” Harry waited patiently for Cisco to answer, watching quietly as he finished brushing his teeth. Then Cisco simply turned, resting his rear against the counter, hands resting to either side of him as a tired smile played on his damp lips.

“Uh uh, you don't get to ask. Remember? You said, and I quote, 'I'm leaving it all up to you, Ramon.'” Cisco hummed. Harry shook his head, then stepped forward once, pressing himself into Cisco's frame. 

“You sure about that?” He narrowed his eyes a little, “Doesn't quite sound like me.” He pressed his lips to Ramon's, relishing in the warm softness of them for a moment before pulling back. Cisco gave him an amused glare. 

“No getting out of it now, sneaky.” He replied, then simply ducked away from Harry's hold, grabbing onto one of Harry's belt loops as he went. “Time for bed.” He said over his shoulder, half yawning. Harry couldn't really protest to that. Ten minutes later, the lights were out, the fire in the fireplace was crackling low, causing shadows to dance everywhere in a strangely pleasant way. Harry was on his back, and Cisco was facing him, tracing one of Harry's scars beneath his t-shirt. “I'm really glad we did this, ya know.” Harry turned his head, blinking tiredly at Ramon who looked halfway asleep already, eyelids so heavy he was practically on the threshold of unconsciousness. “Love you.” He whispered that part, letting out a deep breath as his chocolate covered hues finally relented and shut.

For far longer than he realized, long after Cisco's fingers stilled and his breathing had grown comfortably heavy with deep sleep, Harry watched him. Despite his own tiredness that settled into every joint and muscle and dared him to just give in, Harry watched the rise and fall of Cisco's chest, the subtle movements of his eyelids, the peace that painted across his features in smooth lines. Harry examined the tussled strands of Ramon's hair, the supple curves of his lips, the strong expanse of his shoulders beneath his t-shirt. He memorized the feel of Ramon's body lined up against his own, warm and satisfying, Cisco's shorter form easily melted into his own. 

Harry reached over in the quiet with his free hand, and gently traced a soft line from Cisco's temple, down the curve of his jaw, to the end of his chin. “Love you, too.” he finally whispered, even though Ramon was far too asleep to hear. And yet, Cisco stirred. Something instinctual in him had him moving even further into Harry's body. Ramon's arm slinking completely around Harry's torso as he nestled his head onto Harry's shoulder. A sigh escaped Harry's mouth, and he closed his eyes, resting his hand on Cisco's arm. Only then did he finally let sleep weigh in. Now that he'd added as much to the list of little things that consciousness would allow. And in the quiet of that cabin, with Cisco in his arms, the chill Autumn night outside, and a just-toasty-enough fire warming them inside, Harry fell asleep with that list playing on repeat in his head.

* * *

“Hey, thief! Don't touch!” Ramon chided, slapping Harry's hand with the spatula he was holding as Harry attempted to steal a piece of bacon off the plate near the stove. “Not till everything's ready, sheesh.” Harry shook his hand for a moment, narrowing his gaze. “Don't give me that look or you won't get fed.” Ramon turned his back to Harry, shaking his head with a slight smirk. “Never met anyone so impatient for breakfast.”

“I'm hungry.” Harry growled lightly, stepping up behind Cisco and lowering his mouth to Ramon's neck, kissing lightly, tasting the slight salt in his tanned skin. They'd been awake for a little over an hour. And Ramon had gotten straight to work whipping up waffles and bacon and eggs and coffee. He even managed to surprise Harry with fresh strawberries. Hungry was an understatement at this point. Having to sit there at the table and wait for it all was making his stomach learn new languages in an attempt to will Ramon to hurry it up. 

“Yeah, I figured that out.” Cisco chuckled lightly. “Waffles are almost done. Go sit.” He reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair for a moment, then nudged him with his elbow. Harry let out a very deep, very annoyed sigh before lifting his head and stepping away, moving to sit at the round, four seater table that was already set. He sat heavily, stretching out one leg. He was wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants, a S.T.A.R. Labs t-shirt and a pair of black socks. Ramon almost matched him. Except his pants were red and blue plaid pajama pants. He also had his hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail, strands of black whisped around his head without any design. He was humming to himself, swaying back and forth easily as he tapped the stove top with the end of the spatula, waiting for the griddle's light to go from red to green so he could pull out the last set of waffles. 

Harry liked watching Ramon cook.

For one thing, it meant Harry would get fed. He wasn't much of a cook. He got take-out when he was at work, and when he was home it was usually something he could shove in a microwave and eat in a hurry. Being with Ramon meant he ate real meals, real food, had actual nutrition. It also meant someone gave enough of a damn to want to see him eat well. 

There was also the fact that he found a certain amount of comfort and humor watching Ramon cook. The man was right in his element, making messes, whipping up all sorts of recipes and food. And he enjoyed every minute of it, as though even just making something as simple as a bowl of cereal was something to take pride in. He'd sing or hum, he'd take his time making each part of the meal perfect, even in presentation. He'd put on a show without really caring who was watching, talking to himself, talking to the food, talking to whomever was around to watch. _'Food's an art, Harry. If I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it right.'_

For Harry, above all else, it was one of those little things... something he cherished quietly, even if he had to wait hungrily to eat because Ramon was being a perfectionist. Getting to watch him, getting to be a part of these moments, it was a secret treasure he kept to himself. An almost every day occurrence he hoped he'd get the chance to repeat over and over endlessly for the rest of his life.

Once Ramon finally had food on the table, Harry didn't need encouragement to eat. No one could say that Cisco Ramon was a bad cook. Hell, he was way better than Harry would ever be. They talked casually, and ate their fill without rushing. Once their plates were empty, and both had set about clearing the table, Cisco paused. “Ya know...” He spoke up, empty plate in hand, staring strangely at the mostly full top rack of the dishwasher, “There's something I always kind of wanted to try...”

Harry straightened a little at the tone of Ramon's voice, reaching up and pushing his glasses slightly higher up his nose. “What's that?” Ramon glanced up at him and smiled slightly, his expression a little mischievous. Harry furrowed his brows and set the dirty silverware into the carrier, watching the corners of Cisco's eyes crinkle. He knew that look. It usually followed one of Cisco's crazier ideas. The kind that typically got them into trouble. Or out of it.

“How do you feel about...” he cleared his throat a little, turning to face Harry better, “Role play?”

Huh.

“Role play... as in...” He motioned a hand between them, then nodded his head toward the bed across the open concept cabin, not quite sure what expression he was making, but he was pretty sure it had to be amusing because Ramon chuckled.

“Yes, Harry. As in you and me, playing roles, in the bedroom, for the purposes of...” he stepped a little closer, tilting his head like a very satisfied feline, “Sexual gratification.”

Again... huh.

“Oh.” Harry let both his hands fall to his sides, blinking at Ramon wordlessly. “I... don't know. I suppose I've never thought about it.”

“Wait... so you've never thought about it or you've never tried it?” Cisco clarified, raising a brow. Harry shrugged a little.

“Both.” Which was true. In the grand scheme of things, Harry could probably be described as a bit vanilla. Yes, there were times he liked it rough. To give and to get. And Cisco knew that. Even appreciated that, thankfully. But he'd never personally been one to branch out into... more fanciful areas of intercourse. He stepped around Cisco to grab the dishwasher solution off the counter, unscrewing the cap and adding some to the dispenser before closing the door and locking it. Then he turned the knob and the dishwasher started up, whirring as though to voice some sort of disapproval at Harry's lack of answer. He could feel Cisco's eyes boring holes into his head as he set the bottle back onto the counter. “I'm guessing you have.” He finally stated, turning to meet Ramon's stare. 

“Nope. Just thought about it.” Cisco replied, watching him with a calm, casual look. “No one I ever really wanted to do it with. Till now.” He smirked at that. A playful stretch of lips that had Harry pausing altogether. 

“I'd be terrible at it, Ramon.” Harry found himself saying, then cleared his throat. “I'm not very... imaginative.” That seemed to be more amusing to Cisco than anything else because he laughed softly and shook his head.

“Dude, you invent things at the drop of a dime on a daily basis. Last time I checked, that takes a hell of a lot of imagination.”

“That's different.” Harry sighed, annoyance creeping into his tone as he stepped past Cisco and out of the kitchen area. “That's science. Not... make-believe.” He said the last part like it was almost difficult to get the words out. Which, honestly, it sort of was. He could hear Cisco's socked feet behind him, hurrying to catch up. Then suddenly there was a hand on his elbow.

“No, it's not different. Just... hear me out.” He urged, forcing Harry to stop as he moved in front of him. For a moment, Harry just glared over his head. But he sighed deeply, then lowered his gaze. Ramon took that as permission to keep talking. “Being able to come up with brilliant ideas out of nowhere, from nothing? That's pretty much what imagination is. I'm all for science. I'm right there with you. But I can also see the benefits of... stepping out of the lines every now and then.” he let go of Harry's arm but stayed where he was. “For example...” he swallowed lightly, and for a moment he was really quiet. A slow blush began to creep up his neck, to his cheeks, and he had to clear his throat for some reason. “Imagine you're a professor at some college. Badass science guy that you are. And I'm your student, young and impressionable, willing to do things I probably shouldn't...” He got impossibly redder, but the mischievousness in his eyes seemed to make them brighter, his pupils getting somewhat larger, “And I really... really want a good grade.” The huskiness in his voice was so subtle that if Harry didn't know it so well, he might not have picked up on it. It stirred something in him almost instantly. Harry could see Cisco's lower lip trembling lightly, his breathing a little heavier. Damn.

As far as implications went, Harry could definitely read between the lines of the outlined scenario. It was typical. Playing it safe, really. And yet... he could see the nervous flush all over Ramon's features, the need in his eyes, the vulnerability at putting himself out there with a new idea, the possibility of rejection that might just be waiting when Harry opened his mouth. 

But Harry wasn't going to do that. Shit, he was going to do the exact opposite. Because this was Cisco. His Cisco. Asking him to step out of his comfort zone. And by the looks of it, it wasn't easy for Ramon, either. He could see the nervousness, the fear of rejection. And that was more than enough reason for Harry to go against every instinct and agree to this completely ridiculous, absolutely absurd idea. Right? 

He flexed his hands slowly, letting his eyes roam up and down Cisco's form in a slow, almost prurient way, having to lick his lips. Then he lifted one hand, pulling his glasses off and folding them. “Well, Mr. Ramon... what exactly would you do... for a good grade?” 

This really was ridiculous. He knew that. Logically, everything in his head told him this was downright childish. But damn if seeing Ramon trembling and nervous before him like this wasn't turning him on. He could already feel the tell-tale tension building in his groin. Part of that was just the fact he'd always been hopelessly attracted to Ramon. But the fact that Cisco was standing there in a way he'd never really seen him was definitely adding to the experience.

Cisco lifted a hand, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face, then seemed to think removing the elastic from his hair might be a better idea. But Harry didn't want that. No, no. Not right now. He stepped forward quickly, grabbing Cisco's wrist. “Leave it.” he ordered almost roughly. Cisco's eyes went wide. And he nodded, lips slightly parted as he breathed, eyes locked on Harry's as he let go of his wrist. Harry stepped around him, circling him slowly, trying to imagine him like Cisco wanted. A student. A younger Cisco. Adult, yes. But younger. Vulnerable. Compliant. Willing. Eager to please. “What will you do?” Harry whispered, “What will you let me do?” He made his way back to facing Ramon. And Cisco let out a deep breath.

“For an A?” Ramon asked, making a slow, impossibly sensuous smile, “Anything.” He stepped slowly into Harry. “And I do mean anything, Professor Wells.” After that, it was like a strange battle of wills. They stared each other down, Harry's softly glowing blue eyes against Cisco's pupil blown chocolate hues. Then Harry took one slow step backward.

“On your knees, Mr. Ramon.” Strange, how easily he was falling into this. Maybe they should have discussed rules, boundaries even. Did those apply in role-play? He watched as Ramon's stare turned into a knowing, almost eager smile as one knee at a time, he got down. Just like that. So trusting. So ready. Cisco knew Harry would never take anything too far, never hurt him. And Harry knew he'd rather die than harm Cisco. So maybe they could play this little game without needing rules after all. “Think of this as a test.” Harry sighed out, taking in a deep breath after and letting it out slowly, centering himself, getting back into the right state of mind. “Let's see how well you do with... practical applications.” He motioned once to his groin. “Get to work, Mr. Ramon.”

Cisco wasted no time, reaching forward and sliding Harry's sweatpants down his thighs. He was already at full staff, this bit of new territory having him hard and twice as needy. But he didn't lose his stoic composure. Or most of it. It was hard not to sway, to let out a hiss between his teeth when Cisco breathed hot breath immediately onto Harry's smooth head. “Professor, you're so perfect...” Ramon whispered, then licked a slow, luscious line up the length of Harry's dick, making Harry close his eyes just before Cisco slid him into his mouth. The feeling was intense. Wet, warm, mingling with the sudden feel of Ramon's other hand curling around Harry's balls. There had never been a time when Cisco was not good at this. Now was no exception, which was almost a bad thing. It was pulling Harry to the edge far quicker than he wanted. Several minutes passed as Cisco worked him effortlessly, using his hands and mouth in unison, before finally Harry had to reach forward and grab him by the ponytail and pull him back a little. 

He took in a madly heavy breath, stepping back a little as he let Cisco go, stepping out of his sweatpants as he did and attempting to collect himself as the tension eased up a little. “So you can pass a hands on exam. But what about working... under pressure?” He narrowed his gaze on Ramon, tossing his glasses onto a nearby chair, which he'd almost crushed in his hand during Cisco's ministrations. Ramon swallowed lightly, getting to his feet. “Mr. Ramon...” Harry closed in on him steadily, peeling off his own shirt and discarding it. Cisco breathed in sharply, licking his lips, eyes roaming all over Harry's exposed body. “Recite out loud,” He reached down without warning, sliding Cisco's plaid pajama pants clean off, “...the precise definition...” And then he cupped Cisco's balls in his hand, rolling them easily, making Cisco reach up and grab him to steady himself, eyes widening, “Of quantum mechanics.” And he began to move, pushing Cisco backward until his legs hit the bed and he fell onto his back. Harry stood slightly over him, his legs to either side of Cisco's. And he waited till Ramon began to speak.

“Quantum mechanics... are... a theory of matter that is b-b-based...” Cisco stuttered the moment Harry's mouth molded around his dick. He was so smooth, firm. Harry tasted the salt of him, took his time pulling him in and out in deep, slow thrusts. Cisco's hands gripped the bed uselessly. When he didn't keep talking, Harry pulled his mouth away and stared across Cisco's torso. Ramon swallowed. “Based on the concept of the possession of wave.... properties... by... by elementary particles,” he managed, body arching slightly as Harry made easy, terribly teasing work of Cisco's more than hard cock. “...that affords a mathematical.... ah, shit... ah, interpretation of the structure and interactions of matter...” Cisco planted a hand on his forehead as Harry sucked on the head of his dick. All the while, Harry watched him, feeling a strange sense of ownership over the whole situation. It was all so odd, this little scenario playing out between them. But damn if they both weren't completely into it. “... on the basis of these properties... oh, oh...” Harry could feel the tightening in Cisco's body, his whole form a firmly wound, on edge thing. Ramon stopped talking as Harry went deeper, more, greedier. And for now, Harry let him. Till Cisco was on the verge of either going over or coming apart. Only then did Harry let up, he let go, standing up straight, hovering. Cisco breathed deeply, letting it out slow, blinking in soft confusion.

“Finish the definition, Mr. Ramon.” Harry ordered quietly. Cisco nodded as he got up on his elbows, heaving a breath. 

“And that incorporates within it quantum theory and the uncertainty principle, also called wave mechanics.” Cisco finished. Harry narrowed his gaze slightly, then reached forward with both hands and grabbed Cisco's hips, yanking him toward the edge of the bed till he was sitting there, Ramon letting out a small yelp in response. Then he peeled Cisco's shirt off. “Wh-what now, Professor?” He asked, hands moving to curl around Harry's ass. Cisco found himself kissing Harry's thigh, his hip bone, the side of his dick. And Harry watched. He had to. Ramon was just a damn beautiful man, and here he was with his trembling lips, placing fleeting kisses on Harry's form like he was some sort of precious art. How could he not watch?

“Stand up...” Harry finally said, stepping back enough to let Cisco do just that. Once he was on his feet, Harry simply held Ramon's face and kissed him. He needed to. Whether it was against whatever rules there might be or not, he didn't give a damn. He wanted to taste those lips, caress Cisco's tongue with his own. And thankfully, there wasn't a bit of protest in his 'student.' Because Ramon eagerly kissed him back, lips parting instantly to let Harry have whatever access he wanted. That kiss led them right back to the bed, till they were a tumbling mess of legs and arms, and somehow Ramon ended up on top of Harry. “Mr. Ramon...” Harry said, pushing into a sitting position, till Cisco was straddling him. “If you really want that A, you'll have to do better than this.” He dared, giving Cisco a knowing look. Ramon managed to pretend to look innocent.

“Professor, I swear I can be better. Please give me a chance... please, please...” Ramon whispered, lips trailing across Harry's slightly stubbled jaw, towards his ear, “I'll make you feel so good, you'll be begging to give me an A...” he whispered, and then ground himself against Harry, their cocks sliding against one another, making Harry clench his jaws and lower his face to Cisco's shoulder. A moment later, Cisco had procured lube and wasted no time getting Harry good and slick. Then, without bothering to stretch himself, which Harry most certainly would have protested against if he'd known Cisco was going to do it, he just lowered himself on top of Harry's dick till he was steadily sheathed inside, leaving them both gasping and moaning till Cisco was once again settled completely in Harry's lap. “So good...” Cisco's lips trembled against Harry's ear, “Professor Wells, so... god, so big.” 

That was it. Harry couldn't wait. Couldn't hold himself. It was too much. He grabbed Cisco by the hips and moved him. It seemed to be all the urging Ramon needed, because he let out a moan and began moving himself. Up and down, in and out, slow and steady, damn sensuous and graceful in a way that only Cisco Ramon could have pulled off. Harry stifled Cisco's moans in a world-shattering kiss, drowning them both till they had to come up for air. But then the need, the painful pleasure building in Harry's groin was too much. He needed more speed, more pressure. And without warning, and with all the strength he had, he lifted Cisco up and turned him around, unsheathing only momentarily, till Cisco was on all fours. And the next moment, Harry was riding him. Hands gripping his hips. 

The sound of flesh on flesh, their combined moans, the surging need that built impossibly faster around them, it was a torrent of a sensation that seemed to have Cisco coming very quickly, crying out as his orgasm caused his arms to nearly give out on him. But Harry pulled him up, wrapping his arms around Cisco's waist as he held them both up on their knees. He pressed his face into Cisco's neck and shoulder and finished in a matter of breaths, his own orgasm just as incredible and exhausting. When it was all over, he sat slowly onto his feet, taking Cisco with him, till Cisco was sitting in his lap with Harry still sheathed inside him. It was quiet, just the sound of Harry's heartbeat hammering against Cisco's back managing to fill the silence with something slightly audible. 

“So, Professor Wells...” Cisco said soothingly after the adrenaline had worn off, stroking the arms that Harry still had wrapped around him. “Do I get that A now?” 

And just like that, they were both laughing. Because it was stupid. The whole thing had been. Incredible and hot and sexy and completely idiotic. And all worth it to laugh with Cisco like this. Another little thing, Harry realized later, after they'd showered and left the cabin to go on a quiet hike in the Fall foliage filled woods. He didn't think role-playing was something they'd repeat, or something he was good at. Not even a little. But as far as first tries went, it hadn't been bad at all. And the aftermath had been perfect. Just holding his husband and laughing at the perfect stupidity of it all. There wasn't anyone else in existence he could be that blatantly ridiculous with. Just Cisco Ramon. The love of his life. The one person in any world that could pull him out of his hard ass exterior and get him to live a much better life. 

It made him think when it really came down to it, the little things weren't so little after all. And that was a lesson he was grateful he hadn't had to learn the hard way. _'It's the little things, Dad.'_ Jesse had said. And as he watched Ramon attempt to balance precariously on a rock so he could take a picture of 'the perfect leaf,' Harry just had to agree. "Little things." He said softly, smiling. Then moved to hold onto his teetering husband so he wouldn't fall...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
